生まれ変わりの奇癖
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Naruto could tell you the exact moment she realized she didn't need anyone but him, just like Tobirama could tell you the precise moment he lost himself forever in her eyes. Maybe reincarnation wasn't so bad after all. Fem!Naruto, Reincarnated!Tobirama, Non-Cannon.
1. Prologue

**I should NOT be doing this!  
**

 **But meh. The plunnies have been attacking me.**

 **The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me. PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

 **And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Naruto could tell you the exact moment she realized she didn't need anyone but him, just like Tobirama could tell you the precise moment he lost himself forever in her eyes. Maybe reincarnation wasn't so bad after all.

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Tobirama, One-sided Naruto x Sasuke.

 **Warnings:** AU, Non-Canon, FemNaruto, Reincarnated!Tobirama. More warning will be added in the future. **JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!  
**

 **INSPIRED BY THE STORY 'Life of a Ninja: Renascence' BY Tempestas D. Uzu**

* * *

 **Published: 10-10-15**

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

 **― 優しさの行為 ―**

 **An Act of** **Kindness**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

If you asked Naruto what she thought about the world when she was five years old, she would tell you she loved it. She absolutely adored it. It was so full of life and colors, of so many things she could discover and love. Of different people that were so very different yet shared the same love for their village and wanted to protect the people they loved.

If you asked that same question to six year old Naruto, she would look at you with cold and empty eyes and tell you with a bitter voice that this world was a lie. That this world was just an illusion to fool little girls like herself, to later tear apart their dreams and hopes. Naruto would tell you that this world was made of blood and tears, of pain and suffering.

But that was before she met her beloved Tobirama-sama.

Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage she had been living in on her fifth birthday. It had been her 'birthday present' according to the matron, and Naruto obviously had nodded her head with a smile and told her it was okay and she would come visit.

She never noticed the cold glare directed at her as soon as she turned around.

Naruto had never really thought about how lucky she was living in the orphanage until it was already too late. She started to go hungry and finding food became a troubling thing. She was also forced to look for shelter and no one really wanted to help the demon child.

She was completely alone in this cruel, cruel world.

It took Naruto nearly three months to learn when and where to hunt for food and which buildings were perfect for hiding from the men with white masks and mobs of villagers that liked to hurt her.

Who would had thought that the Red-Light District was actually the safest place for Naruto to be in? To them, she was probably the daughter of a whore that had either died during childbirth or had abandoned her in order to keep her profession as a prostitute, or maybe the bastard child of one of the leaders of the local yakuza, either way, she was left alone and well taken care of. They were all like a small family, even if they didn't give a shit about you, they still made sure you were healthy enough and had everything you needed.

Naruto's cold and bitter heart hadn't melted in the slightest bit since it had frozen all those months ago, she seriously doubted it ever would. Even after the third Hokage had found her one day on a Ramen stand and kindly offered her to pay for her food and then later enrolled her at the Academy, even though Naruto didn't want to because who the fuck would want to become a ninja that would hurt little orphaned children like her?

Certainly not Naruto, not after everything she had gone through the last year.

But still, she had gone to the damned place without a single complaint. Perhaps it was because Naruto felt she owed it to the old man, or perhaps because she knew that knowing how to protect herself would be useful later in life, she wasn't really sure. She knew she would never be allowed by the instructors to become a genin, and she was fine with that. Naruto wanted to leave the horrendous village, and no one would stop her if she was a civilian. Even if she was a former Academy student.

The Academy was strange. The other children avoided her like the plague, and their parents weren't any better when they came at the end of the day to pick up their children. It didn't really bothered Naruto, she was fine with being left alone.

Until that boy came along.

Naruto was being bullied by some kids when an academy instructor came and started to scold her for being a troublemaker and threatened her with expulsing her she told anyone. Naruto had known the drill and merely nodded her head mutedly waiting for the instructor to give her the usual slap before he left.

But it never came.

Instead a boy with spiky whitish blonde hair stood in front of her, and took the blow in her place.

Naruto was floored. Never before had anyone approached with good intention, those from the Red-Light District didn't count, never mind protected her.

Why had that boy done it?

The academy instructor had looked angry at first, but then his face turned a sickly pale color and started sputtering apologies to the boy. Senju-sama he called him, and Naruto immediately understood why he had been so frantic.

Senju Tobirama, the Last Senju.

Everyone knew about the boy. He was the son of the Slug Sannin, Senju Tsunade, and an unknown person. No one knew who was the boy's father, but many speculated that he belonged to another village and the reason why the boy was in the village and not traveling with his mother was because the woman had been raped and did not want the boy. Still, the villagers and ninjas alike loved the boy for who his ancestors were.

Naruto had silently retreated, not wanting to gain the attention of neither of them, and soon left. She was sure that the boy would have forgotten her face by the next day.

Yet she was wrong.

The clan boy with dark blood red, almost maroon eyes was taking the seat right next to hers when she arrived at the Academy the next day. No one had ever sat besides her, and everyone noticed the change of seats the Senju boy did.

Naruto had simply ignored the boy and the glares that seemed to be even meaner that day. She had kept silent as usual and never participated unless she was called, and even then she made a point to answer wrong. It had always been like that. When Naruto was finally able to leave, she didn't wait for the rest of the kids to leave like usual, but instead left as fast as she possibly could.

But then, the next day the Senju boy sat besides her again.

And the day after that.

And the day after that one too.

Soon enough a month had gone by and the Senju boy was still sitting besides her. Naruto was confused as to what exactly the boy wanted, at first she thought it was the privacy she created simply by being the demon child. No one wanted to be close to her, after all. But then, Naruto started to realize that even without her presence, people tended to keep their distance from the boy, whether it was because of his clan, or because of his aloof personality Naruto did not know.

When the blonde little girl finally confronted the boy, he had simply smiled at her and told her with a firm and confident voice that he wanted nothing from her, but her friendship.

Naruto had openly scoffed at the boy and demanded with a sneer the truth. People never did anything out of pure kindness of their heart, she had known this for a long time.

Yet she couldn't help but want to believe the boy.

Still, the Senju boy had looked at her with sadness and repeated what he said with the same confidence as before.

Naruto had scoffed one more time at him before leaving to her home, one of the most popular whore-houses in the Red-Light District.

The next day Tobirama had been absent at the Academy, and everyone had turned their eyes to her as if blaming her for his absence. Naruto had ignored them and simply carried on with the day, even if she too was curious as of why the Senju boy wasn't at school.

The day after that the Senju boy was absent too, and the looks directed towards Naruto had been even worse. The blonde girl had done her best to ignore them, but she couldn't help but feel worried too for the boy. It seemed that somehow, someway, Senju Tobirama had wormed his way into Naruto's heart and the blonde girl wasn't even sure of how that happened. _It wasn't like she even talked to him in the first place!_

When school was over that day, Naruto was confronted by a rather nasty mob of villagers that seemed to believe she had done something to the Senju boy, and was left barely alive. She had been gravely hurt and only saved by the boy in question himself.

The villagers that had hurt her had been executed by order of the Hokage while Naruto was being taken care of Tobirama. The little girl couldn't understand why she felt so grateful towards the boy. She had received help before from the whore at the Red-Light District, and yet she had never felt grateful towards them, not to the degree she felt towards Tobirama.

It took Naruto a few days to realize that she saw Senju as her light of hope. Naruto had long ago given up on humanity, yet this boy seemed to be bringing it back.

At seven years old exactly, Naruto swore to herself she would do anything in her power to make her Tobirama-sama's dreams come true.

Even if it cost Naruto her own life.

* * *

 **Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

 **You can find the cover of this story on my DeviantArt account, the link is on my profile.**

 **I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

 **＊生まれ変わりの奇癖: Umarekawari no kiheki: The quirks of reincarnation.**

 **＊優しさの行為: Yasashi-sa no kōi. An act of kindness.**

 **And sorry for the mistakes.**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 **Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

 _Why?_

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

 **DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS!**

...

 **HOW TO REPORT**

1- Go here: _google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to _ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

 _ **Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
